


舍瓦的鸡儿还好么？（四）

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 舍卡托激情3P 托妞科技大佬AU本章有道具双龙，虐身，卡卡轻微黑化，注意避雷啊





	舍瓦的鸡儿还好么？（四）

原来，托妞以为舍瓦生气是因为舍瓦没有玩到他想玩的，他对于反复的主奴角色和性爱感到厌倦了，托雷斯在性爱方面总是充满创造力，当卡卡走进他的房间时，托雷斯已经设计好了秋千木马跷跷板等充满“童趣”的道具。“在奥斯曼苏丹的后宫里，无聊的妃嫔们会在太监的监视下玩儿童游戏。”托妞如是说，“我已经把设计图发出去了，过一个小时他们就会把舍瓦想玩的幼儿园过家家的玩具送来。”

卡卡注意到房间里有一个木制的玩具，看起来和儿童木马没有什么区别，除了上边有一根圆柱形的木棒，“这是什么？不会是你儿时的玩具吧？”“这是彩虹小马，是我做的第一个玩具，那时候我才和我的初恋男友分手。”“你的初恋男友可不大。”卡卡一边调侃着一边用手拽着那个木制的圆柱前后摇晃。“不要碰！”托妞脱口而出，看着卡卡错愕的表情，才意识到自己的反应多么奇怪。“我们。。我以为我们三个之间。。。你不会觉得舍瓦还不如这个木头疙瘩吧？” “我。。。我没有，你随便来玩吧。”“我对死物没有兴趣，现在大马不给骑，不如你骑彩虹小马给我看。”

卡卡声音里的些许寒意让托妞毫不犹豫地开始脱内裤，他甚至都顾不得开拓，只是匆匆往木制的阴茎上摸了一些润滑油，然后就骑上了那个木马，两条雪白的腿分开，从红色的纱裙里伸出，他伸手将裙子托起，让卡卡可以看到他的屁股，看到木制的柱体是怎样嵌入他的身体的。托妞对着木棒缓缓坐下，好在木头虽然硬，但是并不大，对于身体被舍瓦的男根调教过的托妞来说，基本毫无困难。“啊~”托妞刚将整根吃下，木马突然向前倒去，有点粗糙的木头碰到了托妞的敏感点，托妞不得不在木马的前后晃动中调整姿势和频率。不一会儿，托妞已经这匹彩虹小马上找到了熟悉的感觉，就像曾经那个自慰的少年，他下意识的压抑着自己的呻吟，雪白丰满的臀瓣吞吐着木棒，托妞纤细的腰肢不停的挺动，在木马上上下起伏。托妞脚上的铃铛，身上的个事链子都随着他的身体一起晃动，远看到真像一个在苏丹后宫中嬉戏的妃嫔。

可惜托妞的略带青涩的表演并不能取悦卡卡，大魔王另有计划，看着托妞慢慢的沉浸于身下的玩具之中，卡卡将自己的阴茎掏了出来，弄硬以后特地抹了很多润滑剂。然后瞅准木马前倾，托妞的后穴将木棒完全吐出的时候，卡卡发动突然袭击，跳上木马，将自己的阴茎率先塞在了托妞的后穴里，然后用双臂紧紧抱住托妞，向下一压，随着一声尖叫，托妞将两根阴茎，一真一假都吞入了体内。

虽然和两个老司机同居有一段日子了，但是托妞的后穴从未尝试过两根阴茎的滋味。触感变得前前所未有的清晰，还有那种特别的充实、肿胀和疼痛。“太大了，肠子。。。啊，要坏了。”三秒过后，托妞已经意识到发生了什么，也想到了将要发生什么，他对可能的律动感到恐惧，或许还有一丝期待。卡卡的胳膊上又勒紧了一点。然后他使劲向前一推，木马承受两个成年男人的体重，摇晃的幅度并不大，但是让托妞感觉到了极限的他再次被拓展了~

平心而论，双龙并不舒服，尤其在和坚硬的道具双龙的时候，有点粗糙的木棒折磨着被完全撑开的后庭，也折磨着卡卡的性器。但是看着托雷斯因为每一次微小的晃动，努力挺直苍白的躯干，高扬起细长的脖颈，发出一声声抽泣，发出痛苦的哭腔，被逼近极限却还保有着高傲的姿态发出呻吟，那副受难的样子光看就能给人带来满足和逼迫的快感。卡卡爱这身体，仿佛献给神圣洁的祭品，他情不自禁的举起托妞的身体，再按下，让托妞吞吐双龙，还掐托妞的腰侧，乳头，咬他的肩膀和脖子，想让托妞发出更加丰富的音色和旋律。

直到舍瓦将颤抖的托妞从木马上抱下，卡卡还意犹未尽的对舍瓦说他叫的像一个开苞的处女，我们第一次操他的时候没把他做晕真是太可惜了。舍瓦直接狠狠地拽着卡卡的头发，把他从木马上拉了下来，卡卡才恍然惊觉他做了什么。。。舍瓦拥抱安慰瘫软在沙发上的托妞，看着两个金发美人的侧颜，卡卡突然明白了点什么。

他想起有一次，舍瓦出门，整整一天一夜没有回家，他是去陪阿布了，按理来说，不会出什么事，体贴的阿布一般会来接来送。在第三天的中午，阿布终于将人送回来了，舍瓦是被抬进来的，他昏迷着，脖子上缠绕着绷带，穿着医院的病号服。在卡卡的一再追问之下，阿布才解开了舍瓦脖子上的绷带，露出了青紫的勒痕。

我不是故意的，阿布解释道，这只是一个窒息的游戏，舍瓦太美了，他挣扎的时候像濒死的天鹅，绝望而高贵，我专注地看，甚至忘了操他，才出了这样的意外。。。那时卡卡只觉得他从未见过这样厚颜无耻的人，从未听过这样虚伪荒谬的解释，他抓着阿布使劲摇晃了几下推了出去，考虑到门外的保镖，才克制住没有掐阿布的脖子让阿布也感受一下窒息濒死的快感。但是现在看来，或许托妞和舍瓦之间的化学反应不是偶然的，他们的身份地位人生际遇，包括性格气质都有太多不同，但是他们都有一种内敛的，不可夺走的坚持和高贵。

舍瓦仔细检查了托妞的身体，他后庭没有出血，除了几个掐痕甚至没有受伤，尖叫更多是出于首次容纳两根阴茎的恐惧，而不全是实际的疼痛。托妞的性格就和他的屁股一样柔软而充满弹性，从惊恐中恢复以后，托雷斯就会被唤起好奇，渴望更多的开拓这种玩法。托妞伸着双臂搂着舍瓦的脖子，躺在舍瓦怀里，对他说不要怪卡卡，我们俩商量好的，我让他这么做的，你别生我们的气了。舍瓦对这个解释将信将疑，他知道托妞在对什么玩法都好奇，但是托妞一般不做出格的事。

看到舍瓦用探寻的眼神打量正在神游天外的卡卡，托妞爬在舍瓦耳边悄悄的说：“都怪你是一个坏主人，一早晨都不肯给我们喂一点食，我们得不到苏丹的临幸，只能玩儿童游戏了~”舍瓦的怀疑打消了一大半，看来卡卡把事后怎样撒娇都教给托妞了，而且在压榨他的鸡儿这件事上，卡托从来都是同一战壕的亲密战友。但是这次他们为了得到舍瓦的关注差点把自己搞伤，以两个人的孩子气做出这样的事也不是没可能，舍瓦决定今天教训一下两个顽童，让他们知道上床也有分寸，欲海无涯，性事有界。


End file.
